The invention relates to a method and system for selective remote control of at least two vehicle systems.
Control systems currently exist that permit vehicle operators to remotely operate certain aspects of a vehicle's subsystems. For example, remote keyless entry systems permit an operator to open and lock the vehicle's doors and windows. A radio transmitter generally located in a key fob sends a key code to a receiver in the vehicle. A control unit in communication with the receiver then determines if the key code matches a security code and unlocks or locks the vehicle's ports if there is a match between key code and security code.
More recently, systems allow for the remote ignition of a vehicle's engine. Remote ignition systems typically comprises a key fob with a radio transmitter and a receiver tied to the vehicle's ignition system. Upon activation, the transmitter sends a radio signal carrying a key code to a control unit within the vehicle. The control unit determines whether the key code matches the vehicle's ignition code and starts the vehicle when there is a match.
While remote control systems do exist for the operation of a vehicle' security system and ignition system, such systems are relatively simple. The known systems permit the transmission of commands from an operator to the vehicle but fail to provide feedback to the vehicle operator concerning the execution of these commands. For example, a remote keyless entry system provides no information to the operator as to whether the vehicle is locked or unlocked. Consequently, a vehicle operator may actually have to inspect visually the condition of the locks or test the handles of the vehicle door to determine whether the vehicle is in a locked or unlocked condition.
Also, a remote start system provides no direct feedback as to whether the vehicle has actually started. Moreover, many vehicle operators use the remote start feature of such systems to start the vehicle's air conditioning and heating subsystem to permit the vehicle to warm up or cool down the vehicle prior to the operator's entry into the vehicle. Because the remote ignition systems currently available provide no remote feedback, the operator must guess when the vehicle interior temperature is ready for entry, resulting in wasted time and fuel.
A need therefore exists for a remote operation system that provides the vehicle operator with feedback concerning the operations of the vehicle.